Hamilton Koala
Hamilton Koala is an 11 year old gray male koala who is Betty Koala's brother and Katherine Koala's boyfriend. He was born on June 19, 2005. Biography When he was 2, Personality He likes modern technology which is also Katherine Koala's favorite thing. He loves to go surfing with the Beach Buds at Dawsona, Florida. He loves to read comic books that are about action and superheroes. He likes to solve mysteries with fellow police detective, Kristi Contario and Shannon Raccoon. He loves anything to do with cyberpunk like film and books. He loves many kinds of gadgets and loves making them, and he loves to read just like Katherine Koala. He is inquisitive, romantic, friendly, nice, humble, a little mischievous, polite, adventurous, very clever, and always multi-talented. Bio *Full Name: Hamilton Brendon Warren Koala *Nicknames: Sherlock Koala, Hammy, Techno-Koala, Super Koala *Nationality: American *DOB: June 19, 2005 *Age: 12 *Grade: 6th *Weight: 82 lbs *Height: 55 in. *Fur Color: Grey *Fur Texture: Smooth *Eye Color: Black *Hometown: Breadknife Village *Dream Jobs: Inventor, Engineer, Surfer, Detective, Author, Movie Director, Comic Book Illustrator *Species: Koala *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Traits: Inquisitive, romantic, friendly, nice, humble, mischievous, polite, adventurous, clever, multi-talented *Voice tone: A little raspy *GoAnimate Voice: David *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Zach Callison *Favorite Seasons: Summer and Fall *Favorite Instruments: Electric Guitar, Keyboard, Drums, Clarinet, Cello, Marimba, Bongos, Bassoon, Calliopes *Favorite Shapes: Squares, Rectangles, Triangles, Trapezoids *Favorite Movies: The Matrix, Superman: The Movie, Iron Man, The Avengers, Sherlock Holmes (2009), Surf's Up, The Incredibles, Star Trek, The Amazing Spider-Man, Big Wednesday, Step into Liquid, Unbreakable, Batman (1989), Batman (1966), The Rocketeer, The Animatrix, Tron, Sleep Tracker *Favorite TV Programs: Doctor Who, Batman: The Animated Series, Dexter's Laboratory, CSI, Scooby-Doo!, Inspector Gadget, The Twilight Zone, Mythbusters, The Magic School Bus, Colombo, Twin Peaks, Criminal Minds, *Favorite TV Show Genres: Science, Mystery, Drama *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Grapes, Pears, *Favorite Characters: Cody Maverick, Superman, Captain America, Dexter, Inspector Gadget, Scooby, Shaggy, Spiderman *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Trolls, Gnomes, Dwarves, Elves, Centaurs, Cyclops, Phoenixes, Dragons *Favorite Pokemon: Magneton, Electivire, Steelix, Durant, Umbreon, Greninja, Riolu, Lucario, Plusle, Minun, Pikachu, *Favorite Pokemon Types: Steel, Electric, Ground, Rock, Dark, Fighting *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Superman, Butterscotch, Neapolitan, Chocolate, Pistachio *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Surfing, Swimming, Skateboarding, Basketball, Football, Hiking, Boomerang Throwing, *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Curling, Boxing, Bowling, Roller Derby, *Favorite Game Consoles: XBOX One, Wii U, PS4, PS Vita, 3DS *Favorite Places: Tokyo, Computer Labs, London, the Beach, the Library *Favorite Video Games: Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Banjo-Kazooie, Xenoblade Chronicles, Professor Layton, Big Brain Academy, *Favorite Insects: Ants, Beetles, Flies, Honeybees *Favorite Food: Surf n' Turf, Grilled Cheese Sandwich, Sushi, Rice, Eucalyptus Salad, *Favorite Desserts: Eucalyptus Cake, Pudding, Jello *Favorite Snacks: Crackers, Nuts, Raisins, Pretzels, Cheese Curls *Favorite Candy: M&M's, Skittles, Lollipops, Gummy Worms, Swedish Fish *Favorite Drinks: Chocolate Milk, Water, Tea, *Favorite Flowers: Lilies, Roses, Daffodils *Favorite Animals: Raccoons, German Shepherds, Bobcats, Geckos, Seals, Otters, Elephants, Parrots *Favorite Vehicles: Hot Air Balloons, Sports Cars, Speedboats, Jet Skis, Submarines *Favorite Songs: Sandstorm, Wind it Up, Video Killed the Radio Star, Smells Like Teen Spirit, Techno City, Kernkraft 400, Cosmic Cars, Faithfully, We Belong Together, *Favorite Music Genres: Soft Rock, Rock, Techno, Dance, Appearance He has grey fur with a green cap on his head. He has a navy blue and light green polo shirt and blue jeans on his body. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Koalas Category:Males Category:Tweens